morningmusumeofhelloprojectfandomcom-20200213-history
Ikuta Erina
Ikuta Erina (生田衣梨奈) is a Japanese pop singer under Hello! Project. She is a ninth generation member of the Japanese pop group Morning Musume. Profile *'Name:' Ikuta Erina (生田衣梨奈) *'Nicknames:' Eripon (えりぽん), KY Ikuta (KY生田) *'Birthdate: '''July 7th, 1997 (age 22) *'Birthplace:' Fukuoka, Japan *'Astrological Sign:' Cancer *'Height: 157cm *'''Bloodtype: A *'Hello! Project Status:' **2011-01-02: Member **2011-01-02: Morning Musume Member *'Up-Front Agency Status:' **2011-01-02: Member *'Years in Morning Musume:' 8 Years *'Morning Musume Color:' Light Green *'Hobbies:' Dancing, golf *'Favorite foods: '''Strawberries, ham *'Least favorite food:' Vegetables *'Favorite colors:' White, black, red and yellow *'Motto: "Determination is key!!" *'''Favorite word: Daisuki (I love you) *'Favorite manga:' Love★Com (Lovely Complex) *'Special Skills:' can sleep anywhere, types fast, handsprings, speaks English *'Quality that you won’t lose to anyone:' Being in high spirits *'Favorite Morning Musume Song:' Ookii Hitomi *'Looks up to:' Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina, Maeda Yuuka, Niigaki Risa *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Morning Musume (2011–Present) **Hello! Project Mobekimasu (2011–Present) *'Other Groups:' **Oha Girl Maple (2011–2012) History 2011 On January 2, 2011 at the first Hello! Project 2011 Winter ~Kangei Shinsen Matsuri~ concert Tsunku announced Ikuta as one of the new members of Morning Musume's ninth generation, she joined alongside Fukumura Mizuki, Sayashi Riho, and Suzuki Kanon. The ninth generation made their concert debut the same day, participating in the song "Tomo" and "Aozora ga Itsumademo Tsuzuku You na Mirai de Are!". Ikuta's debut single in Morning Musume is titled "Maji Desu ka Ska!" On June 12th, 2011, Ikuta's first e-Hello DVD was announced; "Greeting Ikuta Erina" which was later released on July 2nd, 2011. On July 30, 2011 Ikuta cut her hair short. It was annouced that she replaced Ogawa Saki on Oha Star. Ikuta starred in a new stage play titled Reborn ~Inochi no Audition~ along with Niigaki Risa, Tanaka Reina, the other 9th Generation members, and Kudo Haruka. 2012 On March 27, 2012, she graduated from Oha Star and Oha Girl Maple. On April 18, it was announcced that Tanaka Reina and Morning Musume's 9th & 10th Generation members will star in a new stage play titled Stacey’s Shoujo Saisatsu Kageki. The musical ran from June 6-12. On July 4, Ikuta annonced on her Ustream show that she will change her official member color from Dark Purple to Light Green in the fall. Singles Participated In Morning Musume * Maji Desu ka Ska! (Debut) * Only you * Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo! / Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai * Pyocopyoco Ultra * Ren'ai Hunter * One•Two•Three/The Matenrou Show * Wakuteka Take a chance * Help me!! * Brainstorming/Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai * Help me!! * Brainstorming/Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai * Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke/Ai no Gundan * Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa/Kimi wa Kawari Iyashinai/What is LOVE? * Toki wo Koe Sora wo Koe/Password is 0 * TIKI BUN / Shabadaba Doo~ / Mikaeri Bijin * Seishun Kozou wa Naiteiru / Yuugure wa Ameagari / Ima Koko Kara * Oh my wish! / Sukatto My Heart / Imasugu Tobikomu Yuuki * Tsumetai Kaze to Kataomoi / ENDLESS SKY / One and Only * Utakata Saturday Night! / The Vision / Tokyo to Iu Katasumi * Sexy Cat no Enzetsu / Mukidashi de Mukiatte / Sou ja nai * BRAND NEW MORNING / Jealousy Jealousy * Jama Shinai de Here We Go! / Dokyuu no Go Sign / Wakain da shi! * Are you Happy? / A Gonna * Furari Ginza / Jiyuu na Kuni Dakara * Seishun Night / Jinsei Blues * KOKORO & KARADA Mobekimasu *Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku Works Theater *2011.10.08-17 Reborn ~Inochi no Audition~ (リボーン～命のオーディション～) (as Ono no Komachi) *2012 Stacey's Shoujo Saisatsu Kageki (ステーシーズ 少女再殺歌劇) Shows *2011 Bijo Gaku (美女学) *2011–2012 Hello! Pro TIME (ハロプロ！ＴＩＭＥ) *2011–2012 Oha Star (as Oha Girl) *2012 Hello! SATOYAMA Life (ハロー! SATOYAMA ライフ) Films *2011 Sharehouse (シェアハウス) TV Dramas *2012 Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen (数学♥女子学園) Internet *2011 UstreaMusume *2011 Michishige Sayumi no "Mobekimasutte Nani??" (道重さゆみの『モベキマスってなに？？』) Commercials *2011 Nestle Milo (as Oha Girl) Radio *2012– Morning Musume no Morning Jogakuin ~Houkago Meeting~ (モーニング娘。のモーニング女学院～放課後ミーティング～) DVDs *2, 2011Greeting ~Ikuta Erina~ (Greeting 〜生田衣梨奈〜) Photobooks Group *2012.09.10 Morning Musume Kyuukies & Juukies 1st official Photo Book (モーニング娘。9・10期 1st official Photo Book) Trivia *She is known for being a wota of Niigaki Risa. *She is a fan of AKB48, which, from that group, she looks up to Maeda Atsuko, Takahashi Minami, and Kojima Haruna. *She wanted to be an idol since she was young. *Her favorite food is strawberries. *She is good at doing handsprings. *She is learning English. *She was, for a short time, a model under "Elegant Promotion" [1]. *She has said that she is good at making friends. *Loves to sleep, and can "sleep anywhere". *She is fast at texting and typing on her cellphone. *For the ninth generation audition, she was #244, and sang "Little-Princess☆Pri!". *Before joining Morning Musume, she had a blog. *She was in 17 Ameblo fangroups for AKB48. *She attended an AKB48 handshaking event once, and cried after she shook Oshima Yuko's hands. *Her official signature is written in english, saying "Eripon". *She is the second member of Morning Musume to be from Fukuoka (the other being Tanaka Reina). *She became a fan of Morning Musume after hearing their single "Mr.Moonlight ~Ai no Big Band~". *She began liking Hello! Project starting with Minimoni *Her favorite Morning Musume song is "Ookii Hitomi". *She and Fukumura Mizuki's pairing name is "PonPon" and they always share hotel rooms together. *She is the first Morning Musume member to change her color in 2012. The second was Iikubo Haruna. *Her official Morning Musume color, as of autumn 2012, is Niigaki Risa's former color, light green. Before the color change, her official Morning Musume color was dark purple. *She wants to make her fans smile. *When asked what aspect of her makeup she is most particular about, she replied "NO EYESHADOW" *She was the third ninth generation member to get an e-Hello DVD. *She said that if she could become another Hello! Project member, she would be Niigaki Risa. *She has stated that she doesn't like skull patterns well, but has recently been seen wearing them. *She has the same last name as popular Japanese actor Ikuta Toma. *Known to be a KY (Kuuki Yomenai), an expression meaning one "can't read the air/atmosphere, clueless of the situation". External Links *9th Generation Blog Category:Morning Musume Member Category:9th Generation Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:1997 births Category:Light Green Member Color Category:July Births Category:Blood Type A Category:2011 debuts